I want to see you be brave
by Tempsqa
Summary: Elphaba can see Dorothy and must help her move on, but what happens when a dark power starts to mess up her life? can she defeat it? The third installment to my series, read previous two first.
1. Crazy

**NiatheWickedLover: I made more! :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: OMO! which cast? Yeah, I thought the birthmark was cool too :D yup Dorothy is back! I didn't even know it would be the last chapter when I started writing it to be honest but hey :)**

Dorothy and Elphaba sat on the pink satin bed in Dorothy's room

"It's so good to see you again Dorothy!" Elphaba said with a beaming smile

"It's good to _be _seen" Dorothy replied, she looked around the room "You know, I never realized how empty this room was before the last three months"

"Have you stayed in your room the whole time?" Elphaba asked, wide eyed

"The first day I was around you guys but you all were so upset about me being dead you didn't even notice I was right there" Dorothy said, a tear trickling down her face "So, I took to staying in my room and roaming the castle at night"

Elphaba looked at her feet and the room fell silent for a while "I wanna show you something!" Elphaba beamed, looking back up at Dorothy, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her into hers and Fiyero's room. She turned to Dorothy and pursed her finger against her lips before leading her to the cot that the triplets were in, she began the introductions "That one's Liir, after my grandfather who was like my father when he was alive; that one's Melena, you should know why; and the last one, with the flower shaped birthmark on her head, is named Dorothy" Dorothy stood, shocked, frozen for a minute. She raised her hand to the flower that lay in her hair and the two girls embraced in a deep hug

...

Glinda walked down the long, wide hallway noting how empty it was, upon passing Dorothy's bedroom she noticed the doors were open, she peered inside and saw Elphaba sitting on Dorothy's bed talking to herself "Elphie?"

"Oh hey, Glin" Elphaba said with a smile

"Elphie, why were you talking to yourself?"

Elphaba frowned and looked to her side before looking up at Glinda again "I'm just sorting out what to feed the triplets tonight" Elphaba replied in a disappointed tone

"In Dorothy's room?"

"I needed a quiet space"

"Alrighty then" Glinda spoke with high suspicion before turning and walking to hers and Boq's room, Elphaba waited for the sound of Glinda's door closing before she spoke again

"I guess I'm the only one who can see you then..."

The triplets began crying and Dorothy and Elphaba rushed to Elphaba's room to check on them. When the two girls popped their head over the cot the three babies locked their blue eyes on Dorothy "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Elphie"

...

"You seem happy" Fiyero said to Elphaba with a smile

"I am" Elphaba replied "I saw an old friend today"

"Oh yeah? who?"

"Dorothy"

Fiyero didn't even bat an eye "Oh, I didn't know you went to the cemetery today"

Elphaba looked at her feet "Um, yeah. Uh, Yero, I think I'm gonna go take a walk through the forest for a while. Can you keep an eye on the kids?"

"Of course I can, my love" Fiyero said, kissing Elphaba on the forehead

...

Dorothy skipped up beside Elphaba "What ye dooooooing?" she asked, beaming

"Just taking a walk to clear my head" Elphaba replied with a smile "Hey Dorothy, you're real right? I'm not crazy?"

Dorothy laughed at her "Well, I am real, I don't know if I can truthfully say you're not crazy though!" she said with a giggle before running off. Elphaba ran after her

"Get back here you little brat" she laughed before suddenly falling to the ground

"Oh I'm so very sorry miss! I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just I was startled and began to run and the-"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Elphaba said looking up at the lion above her

"I very much doubt that miss, I rarely interact with people, it frightens me, although I do have a feeling we have met before"


	2. Brave

**NiatheWickedLover: Yes, Brr :D hehe and she sure can :)**

**I have been at a friends house and her wifi didn't work properly so I apologies for the late update**

"Oh, I don't think we should be doing this miss!" Brr said as Elphaba lead him by his wrist back to the castle, Dorothy following behind

"Oh, nonsense!" Elphaba retorted "You need somewhere to sleep and we have plenty of room" the forest cleared in front of them and they entered the castle through the back gates

"Fae! that wasn't long" Fiyero said with a smile "and who's this?" he asked looking to her side

"This is Brr!" Brr smiled shyly and waved at Elphaba's words "He needs a place to stay and I was going to ask dad if he could have one of the spare rooms"

Fiyero stared at Brr intensely, he was sure he had seen the lion before but he couldn't figure out when, Fiyero's eyes widened suddenly as the memory played through his head

_"What did you mean to do? and why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"_

_Elphaba looked up at him "You're bleeding"_

_"I am?"_

_"Yeah, it must of scratched you"_

_"Yeah... or maybe it scratched me or something"_

"Fae!" he said "Do you know who this is?"

"Yero, I just to-"

"No, not his name! Fae, Brr is the cub we saved at Shiz!"

...

"Has anybody heard from Fiyero and Elphaba?" Oscar asked Glinda and Boq who were sitting across the table from him

"Not since I found Elphie talking to herself in Dorothy's room" Glinda replied "I'm really worried about her"

"Maybe she's just finding closure" Boq piped in "I mean, nobody has been in her room after she died"

Elphaba suddenly burst into the room with Fiyero urging Brr into the room behind her "Dad!" she gasped, out of breath from running from the back gates "This is Brr" she gasped for more air "He needs somewhere to stay"

"I would be more than pleased to accomodate a friend of yours, you know that Fabala. But, do you actually know this lion?"

Elphaba smiled "Fiyero and I know Brr _very_ well"

...

It had been 5 weeks since Brr arrived at the castle and he was still afraid of _everything_

"I just have this gut feeling" Dorothy began "I don't know how to explain it but I _have _to do it"

Elphaba and Dorothy were talking, sitting on the pink silk bed again "But he can't see you" Elphaba replied "How are you supposed to help him be brave if you have no way of communication"

Dorothy looked up at Elphaba with a smile "Well..."

Elphaba instantly understood what she was trying to say "Nope... nuh uh... not happening"

"But why noooooooot" Dorothy whined

"Because, everybody already thinks I'm crazy"

"If they knew you could see me they wouldn't think that"

"They would think I was _delusional!_" Dorothy pouted her lip "Oh no, don't you give me that look!" She made her eyes look extremely sad "Oh Oz! alright then, you win!" Dorothy clapped her hands together and squealed a little. Now all Elphaba had to do was prove that Dorothy was real.

**Short chapter, sorry. Didn't want to make too many things happen in one chapter... the next one will be more interesting, I promise! For now please read and review, I love receiving reviews 3**


	3. The shadow

**Thanks Wickedly Hope Pancake for the random review on 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' lol. Thank you for the reviews and follows/favourites, don't want to sound ungrateful but I would love more :)**

**It's the weekend so you will probably get at least two chapters today and maybe some tomorrow during the day but I'm going out for an early birthday dinner with my family :D I might not post on Monday 'cause that's my birthday and I'm going out with friends to a restaurant but I will try :)**

"Oh, Elphie" Glinda's eyes looked sadly at her best friend

"Don't look at me like that Glin, I'm not crazy!" Elphaba's conversation with Glinda was panning out exactly as she had suspected

"Elphie, Dorothy's dead. She's been dead for over four months now!"

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut and then released them, looking back at her best friend "What do I have to do to make you believe me Glin?"

"I don't know, Elphaba" Glinda said standing "But it'd have to be something extraordi-" Glinda suddenly stopped, feeling a small hand placed upon hers, Dorothy had moved from her seat beside Elphaba in an attempt to keep Glinda there

"She's asking you to say" Elphaba told her

A tear ran down Glinda's cheek "How?" Glinda asked in desperation "How is this even possible?"

"I've been thinking of that myself" Elphaba began "The triplets can see her as well so I think it has something to do with having powers."

"Why is she still here?" Glinda asked "I mean, Oz! it's great to have her, but isn't there some sort of heaven or something?"

"It's Brr" Elphaba replied "She says she has a gut feeling that she's supposed to help him. But of course, he can't see her"

Glinda opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the triplets screaming from their cot. Elphaba, Glinda and Dorothy moved into the room to check what they needed before seeing a shadow tuck its way behind a curtain "Who's there?" Elphaba asked

"What are you talking about Elphie?" Glinda queried

"Didn't you see that?" Glinda shook her head

"I did"

Elphaba turned to Dorothy "Do you think it might be a spirit?"

"Most likely" Elphaba walked to the curtains a drew back the limp material

"Whatever it was, it's gone now" Elphaba piped from the window ledge

"Ma ma ma ma mum" Elphaba turned towards the cot and saw Liir reaching out his arms as he said the words

She walked over to him and picked him up, he snuggled into her and closed his eyes "He said his first words" Elphaba said with glee, she had completely forgotten about the shadow and didn't notice him behind her. Watching. Waiting.

...

"Liir said his first words today" Elphaba piped up from the chair she was seated in watching Fiyero sort books into the bookcase

"Already?" Fiyero said, shocked, turning around to look at Elphaba in the eyes

"Well, they are magical babies remember"

Fiyero turned back to his task "That's true I suppose, just watch, they'll be getting in to Ozford at ten!"

Elphaba giggled and peered down at the tea leaves that were left from her tea, she looked up again at Fiyero when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The shadowy figure pressed a finger to his lips before tipping the bookcase "Fiyero, watch out!" Elphaba screamed, but it was too late. Fiyero lay, trapped, under the giant bookcase that held most of the books in the castle, he wasn't moving "Daaaaaaad!" Elphaba cried out, she waited for a moment then heard footsteps running towards her

"What is i- Oh Oz! what happened?"

"The bookcase fell on him"

"A bookcase this size doesn't just _fall_"

Elphaba looked down at her feet "I'll tell you if you promise to Oz that you'll listen and believe me"

"Of course, Fabala"

Elphaba took a deep breath in "My powers allow me to see spirits"

...

Elphaba sat beside Fiyero's bed at the hospital, she remembered sitting there after he had been stabbed by a mugger after they became engaged. The thing Elphaba noticed was different this time was the fact that she couldn't save him. She held his hand and stroked it, praying for him to be alright

"May I interrupt?" Dorothy said walking through the door

"Of course you can, anything to save me from my thoughts" Dorothy sat in the seat beside Elphaba "Hey, why do you still use doors?" Elphaba asked

"Well, I found out that this whole walking through walls stuff is a myth. Must say I'm disappointed, it's supposed to be the awesome thing about being dead" The word 'dead' left an icy feel on Dorothy's lips and filled the room with silence for a few moments

Elphaba broke the silence "I wish you weren't dead, I wish you were with me right now in more than just spirit form and I wish for once in my life I could have some good without the bad"

"The bad helps us appreciate the good" was all Dorothy could respond. The room fell silent again and all that was heard was the machine at Fiyero's bedside measuring the rise and fall of his heartbeats.

...

Brr rested his chin on the side of the cot and watched the triplets in their peaceful slumber, the small humans were less terrifying, Brr found, than the grown ups. Melena opened her eyes, looking up at him

"Yiyan!" she laughed, she began blowing raspberries

Brr laughed "Yes, that's right, Brrrrrrrrrrrr" he said mimicking the sound of her raspberries. He looked into the cot at the three babies and felt his heart flutter "I will never let anything happen to you guys" Brr told the children, he loved these tiny humans


	4. Fiyero

**NiatheWickedLover: Hehe, you'll find out in this chapter :D**

**Lunar Sunsets: Hehehe thanks sweety :) **

_The shadow_

_After experiencing emotional trauma, many magical beings have reported seeing 'The Shadow'  
This dark figure plays off of the emotions of those who see it and can only be vanquished if the trauma is resolved  
'The shadow' is a highly dangerous being and if seen one should take extra caution._

Elphaba closed the book, this was not good, not good at all. She thought back to all the emotional trauma she had been through and felt a large lump in her throat

"Elphie, can I come in?" Glinda spoke, tapping on the door

"Of course you can Glin" Elphaba called out wiping away the tears that had managed to escape from her eyes

The door opened and Glinda stepped in "Did you find anything?" she questioned

"It's named 'The Shadow'" Elphaba replied "It pretty much feeds off grief"

"Oh, Elphie"

"I'm scared Glin" tears were beginning to return to Elphaba's eyes

Glinda wrapped her best friend in her arms "Everything will be okay"

Elphaba started sobbing on Glinda's shoulder "How do you _know_ that?"

"Because it has to be" Glinda said a tear rolling down her own cheek

...

"Fiyero! Oh, thank Oz you're awake!" Elphaba gushed. Oscar had showed up at the castle and told the two girls that Fiyero woke up and they had rushed over

Fiyero looked up at the green girl above him, she looked familiar but he didn't know who she was "I'm sorry" he responded "May I ask who you are?"

Elphaba's heart dropped "You don't know who I am?" tears began to sting her eyes again

"I'm sorry" was all Fiyero could reply, he knew that he should know but he just couldn't remember

Elphaba's eyes moved to her feet "Could you, uh, excuse me please" she said before running out. As soon as she was out of the room she broke to the floor and began to sob. All Elphaba had wanted her entire life was to be loved and now it had been taken away from her, she saw a doctor approaching Fiyero's room and straightened herself up "Excuse me, are you Fiyero Tiggular's doctor?"

"I am" he replied

"Would you be able to tell me the extent of his brain injury?"

"I'm sorry" the doctor said a look of confusion crossing his face "but there's nothing wrong with his brain" he walked into the room and left Elphaba sitting there in confusion

Fiyero didn't have a brain injury? Then why didn't he remember her?

"So" Glinda said coming up to her "How is he?"

"He's fine" Elphaba replied

"Elphie what's up?"

Elphaba raised her eyes to meet Glinda's, fresh tears brimming "He doesn't remember me"

...

"It says that 'The Shadow' has the ability to devour a persons memory" Dorothy began, reading from a book

"Well, is there anyway of him getting them back?"

"It says that all things the shadow takes will be returned upon the shadow's defeat" Elphaba groaned and lay her head on the table "Isn't that a good thing? Well, good regarding current situations"

"If I was sure that we could defeat him, sure. But, I don't know if I'm going to be able to get over all the emotional trauma I have in my life right now"

The door opened and Fiyero walked in, the doctors had let him go home after a few days as there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him "I'm sorry, I was just wanting a book"

Elphaba looked up at him with tears still in her eyes "It's fine" she said with a weak smile "Come on in"

"So, what are the two of you reading?" Fiyero asked fumbling through the spines in an attempt to find what he was looking for

"Just researching 'The Sha- hold on a second, the two of us?" Elphaba questioned

"Yeah?" Fiyero turned, confused "One, two" he said pointing to Elphaba and then to Dorothy

"Fiyero, Dorothy's been dead for around four months now. Can you honestly see her?"

Fiyero looked at Dorothy a little shocked "Yes, why can I see her?" he asked starting to freak out

"Calm down" Elphaba said in a calm voice "It'll just be from coming in contact with 'The Shadow'"


	5. Ghosts

**NiatheWickedLover: Aw, thanks :)**

**I have the whole story line set up for this story but I'm only on the fifth chapter and I don't want it to be too short of a story, I mean 'Now you wait just a Gloq tick' was already quite short compared to 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' :o so I'm trying to stretch it out a bit, if that results in short/boring chapters then I apologies **

Everybody but Fiyero had gone to dinner, he sat in his room with a tray of food on his lap, he didn't want to make things awkward at the dinner table so had chosen to eat dinner in his room. He heard a bang behind him and turned "Hello? is anybody there?" a dark figure rose from the ground appearing to not have any body, Fiyero knew exactly what it was, 'The Shadow'. The black figure lunged at Fiyero and sent him crashing to the ground, everything went black.

...

They heard a crash from Fiyero's room and Elphaba got up from her seat and ran towards the sound. When she opened the door she saw Fiyero lying on the ground "Yero!" she screamed falling to the ground beside him. Glinda, Boq and Oscar came rushing in having heard Elphaba's scream. Fiyero's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Elphaba "Thank Oz! Fiyero, are you alright?" Elphaba asked, worried

"Never felt better" he said sitting up with a smile on his face

"What in Oz were you doing in here?" Oscar asked

Fiyero looked around the room quickly "I was, uh, I thought I saw something on top of my wardrobe and I fell off the box I was using to stand on"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero quizically, something was off about Fiyero, something was _very_ off

...

When everybody had run off to Fiyero's room Brr stayed behind. The loud noise had frightened him and somebody needed to keep an eye on the triplets, what Brrrr didn't know was Dorothy had also stayed behind. Brr attempted to play peekaboo with the children but only managed to scare himself, the triplets began to laugh and so did Dorothy. Brr looked around the room in fright "I-is somebody th-there?" he stammered

Dorothy looked hard at Brr "Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes I can" came the frightened reply

"Brr, it's Dorothy, do you remember me? you helped me find the Wizard?" Brr nodded slowly looking around the room "I'm a ghost, Brr. Morrible killed me almost five months ago"

"Oh, I am very frightened of ghosts, Miss Dorothy" Brr trembled

"Then don't think of me as a ghost, think of me as Dorothy Gale" Dorothy responded "But, Brr, I need to help you with your confidence before I can move on"

Brr gulped, a lump forming in his throat, this was not going to be good for either of them

...

Elphaba lay on her back on the black satin bed cover in her room, she had never felt so alone. She was so used to having Fiyero lie beside her, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She sat up and pulled the book she had been reading from earlier from under her bed, she had made it her duty to find out all that she could on this mysterious shadow.

_'The Shadow' has the ability to occupy bodies, there is often very little clues to this happening due to the fact that the spirit of the body he inhabits can remain unseen to even the most powerful eye since they are not considered __deceased. If you suspect that somebody you know is under control of 'The Shadow' it is important to look out for a dramatic alteration of personality and the lack of their own shadow._

Dramatic alteration of personality? No, she was reading too much into this. Fiyero was fine she just needed to get some rest. As she drifted off into her slumber she was unaware of the spirit laying beside her

"Goodnight my love, I will always be here with you, even if you don't notice"


	6. Love

**It's my last day of being 16! :) it's so hard trying to stretch out the story so if this is an even shorter story I'm sorry :o please read and review and enjoy the story :D**

"Now, Brr, I want you to roar!"

A soft growl was heard, not enough to scare a fly, or even a butterfly so it seemed as one fluttered down and landed on Brr's nose. Dorothy never saw anybody jump so high "Aaaaaah, it's going to kill me, aaaaaah, get it off Miss Dorothy please please please get it off" Brr screamed, running around the garden. Dorothy sighed and sunk to the ground as the butterfly flew off again, at this rate she'd never get to move on "Miss Dorothy" Brr said calming down a little "Are you still there?"

"Yes, Brr. I'm still here" came a choked reply

"I'm sorry for being so afraid" Brr said solemnly

"It's quite alright, Brr" the two sat there in silence for a while, neither knew the next approach to take

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" Boq said coming out of the doors leading from the house into the garden

Dorothy's heart leaped in her chest, she knew it was crazy for her to still feel this way but she couldn't help it "I just got frightened" Brr replied "Miss Dorothy is trying to help me be brave"

"Dorothy?" her cheeks burned red as her name left his lips "Brr, can you see her?"

"No" Brr admitted "But I can hear her"

Boq's eyes darted around the garden area "Dorothy, are you here?" he asked to no direction in particular

"I'm over here"

Boq turned to where the voice had come from "I've missed you" he said faintly

Dorothy's cheeks burned a little hotter "I've been here the whole time" she explained, she saw sadness in his eyes and hated that she was the one who caused it

"I should have saved you" he continued "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"

Boq felt a hand on his shoulder and lay his on top "You did all you could, it was Morrible's fault, not yours" and with that, she left

...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked as she sat on the bed next to Dorothy

"Boq blames himself for my death" Dorothy replied letting a tear escape

"It's only natural to blame oneself after the death of a loved one" Elphaba replied "I've been doing it for years" Dorothy looked at her feet "I'll talk to him okay" Elphaba added "You were like his little sister and I know what it's like to loose one" Dorothy began to cry "Dorothy, what's wrong?"

"I love him, Elphie" she choked "and not just like a brother" Dorothy broke into tears as Elphaba wrapped her arms around the young girl. Elphaba knew all too well the feeling of unrequited love.

...

Elphaba was woken by the sound of the triplets "Da da da da dad" she heard. She jolted up, expecting to see Fiyero by the cot but saw nothing, she walked over to where the triplets were

"Do you miss your daddy?" Elphaba asked "I miss him too, I wish this shadow thing would leave and then daddy would come back"

"I'm right here" Fiyero whispered, tears running down his cheeks, he wished she could see him

"Dada?" Dorothy said looking up at her father, she began to cry herself

Elphaba picked up the child and cradled her on her hip "We'll get him back, I promise" Elphaba said trying to stay strong

Dorothy looked up at her mother pleadingly and motioned to her father with her hand "Dada dada dada dada!" she cried

Elphaba stopped "Dorothy, can you see your father right now?" she asked looking deep into her child's eyes

Dorthy stopped crying and nodded "Dada!" she repeated still motioning to the same spot

Elphaba looked to the spot "Fiyero, stay with the children" she pleaded "I need to warn everybody that 'The Shadow' is in your body"

Elphaba ran down the hall and almost ran into Brr "Brr! Fiyero, 'The Shadow'! The children!"

Brr strangely knew what Elphaba was talking about and replied "I'll keep an eye on them" before she ran back down the hallway.

He wasn't going to let _anything_ harm those little humans.


	7. Roar

**I just came back from my birthday dinner and thought I better update for those who like my stories :) my friend got me the cutest present ever! ^.^ it's a jar of cute things and one is a band-aid that says "In case of a broken heart" I think Dorothy might need it to be honest :o**

**Lunar Sunsets: I'm sorry sweet, hehe well that's what they are to him :) Thank you! :D I'm no longer 16! woop woop! bring on 18 so I can buy alcohol :P**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yes it is lol but at least the triplets could see their daddy :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thank you! :D OMO it would of been amazing if you had seen the 10th anniversary cast, Jemma Rix is the best Elphaba ever! even the author of Wicked said that they were the best cast since the OBC :D hehehe glad to know you thought about my fan fiction ^.^ Wow, a Doq shipper eh? ;) hahaha, Brr is quite adorable with the triplets :)**

Elphaba ran into the family room, stopping in her tracks. Glinda was sitting in one of the arm chairs painting her nails while Boq and "Fiyero" were watching a football game.

"Hey, Glin. Can you come here a sec?" Elphaba asked from a distance

Glinda walked over to where Elphaba was standing, blowing on her nails "Hey" she said with a smile "What's up?" Elphaba whispered in her ear and Glinda's eyes widened "are you sure?" she asked in a hushed voice

Elphaba pointed in the direction of the boys "As sure as i am that I can only see Boq's shadow" Elphaba replied

The two girls continued talking as "Fiyero" turned his head to face them. These girls were smarter than the others, he was going to have to act fast if he was to complete his task

"There has to be some way we can get ri- wait, where did he go?" Elphaba had turned to see "Fiyero" again and realized that he was nowhere to be seen "Oh, this is not good Glin, this is not good at all!"

Boq walked over to the two girls "What's wrong?" he asked, concern etching his voice

Elphaba began to hyperventilate "Fiyero" she breathed "'The Shadow', The children" Elphaba began to feel dizzy and hit the floor

...

"Hush tiny humans, don't you cry.  
Brr's gonna make sure you don't die  
and if that shadow man shows up here  
I'll try not to run away in fear"

Fiyero laughed as Brr sang his lullaby, he was honest, to say the least. He let out a sigh as he watched Brr take care of his children, he hoped that he'd be able to cradle his children in his arms again soon but was honestly doubting if he ever would "Hush little babies, don't you cry. Daddy's right here, by your side" Fiyero sang, a tear etching it's way down his cheek "and if by chance, I don't make it back. Then I guess I was defeated by black" Fiyero began to sob until he heard the triplets call out

"Sada!"

'The Shadow walked through the door, still occupying Fiyero's body "How are my little babies doing today" he said looking into the cot with a malicious smile

"I won't let you touch these tiny humans!" Brr said walking up to "Fiyero"

"But I'm they're Father" he replied "Surely a child should see their father"

"You're not their Father!" Brr spoke standing a little more up right "You're an evil and dark spirit who feeds on the grief of others!"

"Oh, been doing your research have you?" The Shadow said cackling and advancing forward on Brr "What are you going to do to stop me? Coward!"

Brr felt something rise from his gut, he couldn't let the evil spirit win, there was no way! Brr opened his mouth and was surprised at what came out

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Fiyero's body hit the ground with a thud

**Sorry, short chapter :o but I need some sleep and I thought it was a good place to end a chapter :D So, sorry for the extremely short chapter and goodnight 3**


	8. Flower girl

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It was supposed to be sad, lol**

**NiatheWickedLover: Thank you :) what happens when you take off your bracelet? lol**

Air filled his lungs as his vision blurred. He saw a green shape above him, was that Elphaba? It couldn't be, Elphaba couldn't see him. He felt a hand run through his dark hair and closed his eyes remembering how she used to run her hand through his hair. Wait. His eye's snapped open again and his vision readied itself "Fae?" Fiyero asked looking up confused

"Yero! Oh thank Oz!" she said lifting him into a tight embrace

"Fae, I can't breath" Elphaba lessened her grip on Fiyero but didn't let go "What happened?" he asked "How am I back in my body?"

"I don't know" Elphaba replied "I came rushing in and found you on the floor"

"Hello Mr Fiyero!" Brr beamed, running up to the couple

"Brr?" Fiyero questioned "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was looking after the tiny humans and then the shadow man came in here, in your body, and he called me a coward and told me I couldn't stop him. But then I roared! and he collapsed and now he's not here and you have your body back and I don't feel afraid!" Brr almost bounced as he rambled

"The shadow returns everything it takes upon it's defeat!" Elphaba said, coming to a realization "Brr! Was there anything you can remember that would of caused you emotional trauma?"

Brr sat, tilting his head and looking into the distance. Then the memory came back.

_Three lion cubs were playing in the tall grass, doing there best to roar but only tiny growls coming out. A loud bang was heard and two of the cubs ran back to their mother and father leaving the one, more curious, cub behind. Two hands reached down and snatched him, bony fingers digging into his side, he watched his family scurry away as if he didn't matter. The humans tried to make him not speak, but they saved him, Elphaba and Fiyero._

Brr leaped forward, wrapping his paws around the couple "I remember you guys now" he said, beaming "Thank you for saving my life!"

Elphaba suddenly had a thought "Dorothy!" she shouted before running off. She ran into Dorothy's room and swung the door open seeing her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling

"It's funny, I thought this whole 'moving on' thing would be quicker" she said, not moving her eyes from the ceiling

"Oh, thank Oz! I thought that I missed out on saying goodbye again" Elphaba said, a little out of breath from running

"You might be stuck with me at this rate!" Dorothy said, obviously impatient

"Dorothy" Elphaba began, sitting on the bed beside her "I know at times I wasn't the best friend, but I just want you to know that I love you and I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone"

"You have Glinda" Dorothy reminded her

"It won't make me miss you less" the two embraced and as a tear trickled down Elphaba's cheek she said the dreaded words "Goodbye, Dorothy"

Dorothy began to fade away, "It was _you_ I was supposed to help!" Dorothy said, everything becoming clear to her. And then she was gone.

...

Boq had proposed to Glinda shortly after everything happened and it was now the day of the wedding

"You look stunning" Elphaba said to her best friend, Glinda was wearing a rose tinted dress with her hair up in a beautiful updo

"Thank you, Elphie" Glinda said, checking her make up in the mirror for the millionth time

"You ready?"

...

The music started playing and all the guests rose from their seats. Elphaba and Fiyero strode down the aisle first as Boq's best man and Glinda's maid of honour, they were closely followed by Brr with the triplets on his back Dorothy sat in front with a basket of petals and Liir and Melena behind with the couples rings tied around their neck, in Dorothy's basket sat a photo of a pigtailed young girl. Dorothy Gale was, and forever will be

The flower girl.

**And END! :D I'm sorry my stories have been getting shorter and shorter but I hope you enjoyed them :) I will be back after I find a good idea for a new fic :D oh btw "flower girl" is sort of a pun on how Glinda put the flower in her hair as well ^.^ I'm thinking of nick naming this trilogy thingy 'The Flower Girl series' :D yes, no, maybe so?**


End file.
